


K For Kim

by oraclemarie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, JUST READ IT OKAY????, Okay it's not really rise of the guardians but it's along the same lines, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Santa is Real, Seokjin is Santa, frenemies to lovers, magical things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclemarie/pseuds/oraclemarie
Summary: Santa and The Dream Queen take a run at Christmas
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	K For Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, everyone. Hope you are all having a wonderful night. Tomorrow I shall post a new chapter of Love Well Done; for tonight, I ask that this short story is enough

Balanced on air, beneath the round moon, you looked over all of the children that refused to fall asleep. Of course they wouldn't be. Of course they don't care for the dreams you have prepared for tonight. When do they? Aside from the sad housewife that wants to dream of Tom Hiddleston, no one really looks forward to dreaming. Especially not on Christmas Eve. Tonight is one of the worst nights of the entire year for you, because no one wants to sleep. Which means, _he_ will come to you complaining. 

_He_ will blame you for not doing the work right. 

"Hello, gorgeous," a smug voice rang. You looked to your left, and there he was, riding in on a small, hand carved sleigh, being drawn by two large reindeer. 

You raised your nose in the air. "Hello, Santa."

His eyebrows dropped. "It's Seokjin," he corrects you. 

"Huh. I was unaware." 

He came towards you, the reindeer pawing at the crisp air. 

Seokjin's charming face leaned out of the sleigh. With his perfect chin balanced on his hand, he asked you, "Rough night?" 

You huffed. "One might say that," you snipped. "I figured some parents would be handing out Melatonin tablets like candies, however none of these children are giving in." 

You had done your best to sprinkle in yawns, to fluff the pillows, but Christmas's appeal is tonight's true temptress. All this week, the children had succumbed to your whispers: _"If you sleep and dream good dreams, Christmas will come faster."_

Tonight, however, no one can sit still. 

Jin pushed his sleigh closer. 

You flew further. 

"Why so sour?" Jin asked. You wanted to ignore his presence, but the moon shone on him so affectionately. The light glistened on his black hair, which is forever slicked back like a 40s movie star. You hate his magic for keeping his hair ever perfect against the wind's trying might. You wrapped your golden fur closer to your chest. 

"Cold?" Jin asked. 

You shake your head. "No, no, I'm alright," you promised. 

After minutes of hovering in silence, Jin sighed loudly. "It would be a shame if we remained here all night, with nothing to do." 

Your eyes became wider than the moon, and you flew back several feet. "How _dare_ you?" you exclaim. 

Jin rolled his eyes skyward. "Oh, my. I'd never sleep with you. That would only happen in your dreams." He smirked at the punchline of his joke. You, however, had heard just enough of those jokes to last you a lifetime. "Very funny," you sneer. You turn away, letting him see nothing of your blushing face. Your loose hair floated in the wind of the night. 

Jin pulled his sleigh nearer. "What I had meant to say," he explained, "was that we could work together tonight. A team up. The Sandman and Santa Klaus." 

You lifted an eyebrow. "Why the fancy pronunciation? Why not say it proper. Claus." 

Jin's pupils fumed with rage. "My initials are S and _K. Seokjin Kim. Kim Seokjin._ Thus, Santa _Klaus,_ or if you will allow me. _Klaus Santa._ " 

You giggled to yourself. "Oh, I know. I just very much enjoy rubbing sand into the wound." Seokjin makes the same case every year, and he will do so every year to come. You fold your robes tightly around your waist. "Well. I can't say I know what you're trying to tell me." 

"What if you accompanied me around the world?"

Jin's question took you by total surprise. You feared Jimin would come to collect your teeth if you kept your mouth open too long, so you shut your jaw. "I don't see how that's going to solve either of our problems." 

Jin stretched his arms out, massaging his muscles as though he'd been working terribly hard all night, but you know well his work has only just begun. "If you help me by going into the houses, you can use your magic to put everyone to sleep. And then I can do my job. _Et voila!_ " 

You hummed a thoughtful tune to yourself. "I suppose it isn't a bad idea. I'll admit that much. This way I can at least get some people to sleep. Do you think we could get away with it?" 

Jin shrugged. "I don't know why we wouldn't," he says. "Not as though we would be seen if you're doing your job properly." 

Aha! There it is; the little comments always seem to be your Christmas gifts. You sniff. " _Hmph._ " 

"Oh," Jin laughed, "don't be too offended! I meant it only as a joke. I really could use your help, though." 

You sighed. "Alright," you submitted to his request. "Then I guess we can get started with that Parkers." 

Jin looked to the family's house with sternly furrowed eyebrows. "That Nicky is certainly _not_ behaved." 

You shrug. “He’s a growing boy.” 

Jin pats the spare seat in his sleigh. "Would you like a ride with Mr. World Wide?" 

You laugh almost condescendingly. "Still on about that World Wide Handsome business, I see." You are increasingly amused by Seokjin's disappointment, as well as his slight embarrassment. 

"Do you want a ride or not?" Seokjin demanded. 

Still laughing, you shake your head. "Some of us can fly just fine," you say proudly. You flit towards the reindeer. Their collars gleam COMET and DASHER. You pet their noses lovingly, making sure to rub behind their ears. "Can't we?" You tell them lovingly. "Us three can fly just perfectly, isn't that right?"

Jin tsked. "Let's get going, already." 

You swoop down to the house of the Parker family. You plant your feet gently to the roof, whereas Seokjin lands his sleigh loud and sloppily. You look to him, utterly perplexed by his lack of suave piloting. "Seriously?" You sigh. 

"Well, what do you expect? It's a sleigh carrying billions of presents!" Jin argues. You huff. "Fine. How do you suggest we get in? I'm not sure I can take you and your..."

Your words trailed to a small murmuring of syllables you can't properly account for. 

Seokjin climbed out of the sleigh, and he was dragging out of it a large, velvet bag. 

His red button down glittered with golden buttons, and through his black pant loops glittered a wide, silver belt. His clothes clung to every part of his spectacular body; even you can admit he's dreadfully sexy. The velvet bag is thrown over his broad shoulder, his bicep bulging, practically about to bust through the crimson seams. "You were saying?" Seokjin's voice cut through your thoughts, which had begun to sound a lot like a romance novel written by a 50 year old woman. 

You eased back into your golden fabric, relying on the fur to keep you safe from the bitter cold. "I was wondering how you aren't freezing to death," you replied, sticking your nose high into the air.

Jin jutted his chin to the sleigh. A large cut of black fur is thrown across the seat. "I brought my cloak along. I'm just not that cold, yet," he explained. He looked truly curious at your sudden change of attitude. You're usually very bossy, but right now, you're standing around as though you are waiting for him to give you some orders.

"Well, then I guess I'll be going. Meet you inside?" He wiggled his thick eyebrows. You scoffed. "Get going. I'm not using a dank, ashy chimney. I do have my own passages."

"Suit yourself, Goldy."

And so, he went down the chimney with extraordinary ease. You scoffed again, now to yourself. "It would be easy to do that when you're literally Santa!"

You flit off the roof, opting for any door you could find. Through your touch to the door handle, you could enter any place at any time, and it would be unseen if you are cautious.

The Parkers house is perfectly neat; Christmas decor covered every surface, and a large pine tree stood proudly in the corner. Seokjin silently waited in the corner. He waved you to find the children and put them to sleep, so that he might do his job without being discovered.

As your toes connect to the wooden panels on the floor, a slight _creak_ chimes into existence. You settle your weight down carefully, and you tip toe down the hall. Eloise Parker sat upright in her bed, her frizzy, dark curls bound into perfect buns at the top of her head. You smile to yourself, admiring how much the young girl had grown since birth.

You stand near her bed. Compulsively, you adjust her sheets. You smooth the blanket's wrinkles away. Eloise yawned. You coax her against her pillow, softly stroking her dark cheek. "Good night," you murmur. Eloise's eyes slip shut. You reach into your fur coat, finding the inner pocket where you kept your gold sand. You take two grains and place them at the inner corners of her eyelids.

One little girl down. That had been easy. She'd been munching on Santa's cookies since the afternoon, and her sugar crash left her exhausted. She dreamed happily of Christmas morning, of the gifts Seokjin is currently placing under her tree.

You move onto Nick.

Ah, Nick.

Nick lays on his back, wide beats over his ears and blasting the most emo music he could bear. You sigh, the saddened sound meeting Nick's ears as nothing but a gust of wind. As a child, Nick was bright. As a teenager going through puberty, he's ripe with angst and other emotions he can't decipher.

It will take four grains of sand to do Nick justice. Something within him is silently yearning for happiness; you can tell as he accepts the sleep spell without a fight. Two grains on either eyelid transport him to a land of dreams. Fourteen he may be, but he still has a child like spirit. Nothing can destroy that.

His parents slept with ease, and you planted the dream of fraudulence deep in their minds. Doing so hurt you, like a blow to the chest. The matters of 'Santa', and the Easter Bunny, and all like them, for some odd reason should be erased from the minds of adults. Most disbelief comes with age, and most adults simply stop believing just out of human nature. You sprinkle the gold over the elder Parkers; you smile as you recall their childhood dreams. Now they find it strange if an old friend appears in their mind's sleep. 

You return to the main room, where Jin munches on his cookies. "Have fun?" he asks. 

You shrug out of your cloak. "As much as I can," you say. "Christmas eve is the hardest night for me to work," you admit as you drape the cloak over an arm chair. 

From the brick bench of the fireplace, Jin extends the cookie plate out to you. You smile at the offering and accept one chocolate chunk cookie. You nibble at the edges while Jin takes gigantic mouthfuls. "Why is it the hardest?" His words come through chewed food, and it makes him not nearly as attractive. 

"Why do you think adults don't believe in you?" You point out. "I plant the most vivid dreams that I can,of every parent setting out presents or changing a tooth out for a dollar."

Jin looks instantly shocked. The realization pooled in his eyes and left him a new man. "I never thought of that. I never questioned why adults disbelieve." 

You smile wryly. "You never do."

Jin's enlightenment soured. "I don't mean to discredit your work. It must be daunting."

"That it is," you say with the smallest of frowns. Your work. Ahh, if only it was just work. 

It's your life. Every bit of energy you have goes into your "work". The grinding of the gold, the gruesome travel; you aren't Santa, after all. 

And the nightmares...

Some minds are stronger than others. Some minds are plagued with a fear or sadness that your gold cannot fix. Every nightmare in the world strikes through your stomach like a blade. It's worse with children. With babies. 

A baby having a nightmare can feel like drowning. Like one thousand slashes, or the shattering of every bone. 

You wish you could say that your gold heals every wound. 

But it doesn't. 

Jin takes a long drink of milk. "We'd better get working," he murmurs. It's obvious he knows he poked at a nerve. He does a good job at changing the subject. He opens his velvet bag and you desperately want to take a peek inside. 

He does not allow this, informing you that outside eyes could very well destroy or be destroyed. You aren't too sure he was joking, especially when he didn't laugh after his warning. 

You backed away, then, making sure to be extra cautious of the pretty red velvet. ~~_**(hahaha get it hahahah)**_~~

Jin offers you neatly wrapped boxes, some big, some small. You neatly set them beneath the branches, the ones that shed needles and drooped under the weight of ornaments. 

Jin moved to the stockings. He took Nick's first. Into his bag, Jin reached, and he pulled out a heavy looking bag. 

A bag of coal. 

You gaped. "Seokjin," you muttered. "Nicky isn't really so misbehaved!"

But Jin ignored you. 

You ran to the pile of presents, falling to your knees. You search for gifts with Nick's name. 

"Is that what you think of me?" Seokjin asks. His voices cuts through you like fine steel. You look up and see his face stern and serious. 

You look back at your hands. Nick's name are on several. 

"Sometimes," Jin says, sounding soft now, "people need a reminder. Nicholas disrespected many teachers this year. He was mean to another boy for no reason. Cruel, almost."

"But he feels so guilty for it!" You cried. You thought of Nick's nightmares that had followed the bullying incident. The dreams that were plagued with guilt kept you on edge for weeks. 

"You think I don't know that," Jin observed. "I of course see the good he does. I noticed the apology he offered the other child. I even saw him help his sister make the very cookies we ate. But even so, people need a reminder. No one is perfect, and part of my job is to point that out. Obviously I am not going to go around telling kids of their imperfections. You aren't the only one that cares about Nick. I do, too. I want him to grow up to be a good person. To do that, he has to accept his mistakes."

You don't have words to spew back. Jin's speech was pretty perfect. It made you feel embarrassed, though, like a Christmas amateur. You forgot that there is, indeed, a true spirit of Christmas, and it's not all about gifts and family and love. 

It's more. 

"Hey, I'm not angry," Jin suddenly said, voice now filled with regret. "I just don't want you to think I'm a bad person." 

You stand tall, smoothing the golden skirts of your gown. You summon your cloak and bag of gold grain. As the cloak wraps itself around your shoulders snuggly, you shake your head. "How could Father Christmas be a bad person?"

Jin suddenly looked away from you. 

You suspect you made him blush, but you don't press the issue. 

You see that everything is finished for the Parkers, and it had only been a matter of minutes. 

Jin goes to the fireplace, ready to fly back up the chimney. He pauses. He holds a hand out, silently summoning you forward. 

You shake your head. "Absolutely not," you say sharply. 

Seokjin laughs. "It's not like you think. Please?" 

You begrudgingly hoist your skirts and toddle over, careful to not step to loud or knock anything down. 

Jin wraps you up in his arms. You pull back, sending him a shrewd look. Jin chortles. "I'm not making a move on you. Unless you want me to be," he adds, winking a twinkling eye. 

You shake your head. "You know I'm older than you, right?" 

"Ah, but I am more mature. Thus, I hold the greater power."

You arch a brow. "That's no way to be speaking to your noona."

Jin looked utterly shocked at your sudden use of the term he knows so fondly. "Oh, dear," he choked out. "I think I'm seriously turned on right now."

You barked out a genuine laugh, and he joined in. 

"Just get us out of here," you say, taking his hands and placing them back on your waist. "After all, we have the rest of the world waiting for us." 

Jin put a long finger against the side of his nose; he gave you a wink, and then a quick nod, and together, you flew up the chimney. 

It felt like a roller coaster, your stomach dropping away from you. You two emerged in the moonlight.

The reindeer happily paw the roof in response to your reappearance. 

Jin still holds you by the waist. His feet are firmly planted to the roof, but your feet dangle in the air. Loose locks of hair tickle your face. 

Cautiously, Jin put a hand against your cheek. In the heat of the moment, you found yourself accepting his touch. 

"You are very beautiful," Jin murmured. Your eyes catch the plump temptation that are his lips. 

"But not as beautiful as me."

His words definitely ruined the moment. You fly out of his arms, shaking your head; laughter echoed through the night sky. "I was joking! We're equally beautiful. That's why we make such a good team." 

Laughter rumbled in your chest. "Shut up, Santa Claus."

Jin shouted, "It's 'K' for 'Kim'!"

But you did not listen. Afterall, he says the same thing every. Single. Year. 


End file.
